Courting The Devil
by The Lady Morana
Summary: Naruto loved Kuro, even though he knew he was the ninetailed fox. It didn't matter to him that he was courting the devil, but when you court the devil you court death. And sometimes demons aren't the most dangerous things. Warnings: Yaoi, KyuuNaru, Lemon
1. Chapter 1: For as Long as You Want Me

Discloser: I don't own Naruto and I most likely never will own Naruto, but that doesn't stop me from plotting. 

Note: This story is dedicated to the readers and reviewers of To Love a Monster, because you all made me feel so guilty.

**WARNING:** **For those you who a.) Didn't read the warnings in the summary, b.) Ignored the warnings in the summary, or c.) Didn't understand the warnings in the summary this an M rated yaoi. Which means, to put it bluntly, graphic man sex. GASP! I am well aware that this may be offensive to some people, and that's why I'm warning you up front. I don't want to upset you, so if you are going to be upset I'm fairly sure that all internet browsing programs come with a back button or atleast an exit button. If you are going to be offended by this story please click one of those buttons and have a lovely day! Morana **

"For as long as you want me." Was what Kuro had said and oh how Naruto wanted him. He failed to even take notice of the fact that Kuro was the Kyuubi, it didn't matter he loved him for what he was. A monster and a man.

Even on the warmest summer night Naruto would lay entwined with Kuro warmth, desperate to never lose the feeling of being the most important thing in the universe. This morning was no different.

Tried from his last mission Naruto hadn't said much to Kuro when he'd come home last night, but the man had seemed to understand. He'd stroked Naruto's wild hair till Naruto had fallen into a restful sleep. Now as Naruto's eye fluttered he found Kuro already awake, with a small smile on his face. Naruto yawned sitting up and tried to shake the sleep from his eyes.

"Do you ever sleep?" He whined, in all the time he'd spent with Kuro he could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen the demon sleep.

"I don't need as much sleep as you; most _humans_ don't even sleep as much as you." Kuro said, he was still smiling.

"Shikamaru sleeps more then I do!" Naruto cried in his defense. Kuro laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is Shikamaru human now? I thought we had decided he was part sloth." Naruto grumbled something unintelligible. Kuro leaned forward, so close that his lips tickled Naruto's ear as he spoke, and whispered,

"But really love I can think of more interesting things to do with a morning in bed then discuss what species the Naras really are." Naruto shivered at the sensation and then his face lit up.

"You got the morning off! How?" He cried happily. Kuro's smile widened and he looked very pleased with himself.

"You'd be surprised what the Hokage will do for a bottle of sake and a someone to forge her signature on some overdue paperwork. But does it really matter _how_ I got the day off so long as I _have _the day off." He sat up next to Naruto and gently nuzzled his neck. Playfully he nipped the skin there making Naruto yelp in surprise.

Kuro wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's waste drawing him closer and bit the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder. As Kuro's mouth move Naruto moaned with pleasure. Suddenly the man's warm mouth was gone, and Naruto made a soft noise of displeasure.

Kuro's arms loosened their grip and he slipped around to kneel face to face with Naruto. Gently he kissed Naruto and the blond melted laying back down on too the small bed with Kuro on top of him. In Naruto opinion there was nothing better in the whole world then being kissed by the nine-tailed fox's human form; not ramen, not missions, not anything.

Kuro's hands found the hem of Naruto shirt and he drew it up, breaking contact with Naruto's lips to draw it over his head. The red-head nibble softly on Naruto ear before moving his lips across Naruto's chin and down his neck to his collar bone where he stayed for a moment sucking and nibbling leaving a faint pink mark as he moved on.

Naruto tried to move, desperate to ravage Kuro's toned body that hovered above his, but the man's firm hands held him place.

"Kyu..." He whined and Kuro brought his lips far enough away from Naruto's stomach to mummer,

"Sh angel lay still." Naruto sighed and did as he was told; there was no arguing with the demon when he got something in his head. Not that Naruto minded, as much as he would hate to admit it he loved it when Kuro was like this. It was a wonderful feeling to able to trust someone enough to give them complete and unquestioning control.

Naruto was pulled back from his thoughts as he felt his light blue boxers being removed. He gasped softly as the crisp morning air hit him, but he didn't have to wait long till Kuro's warm mouth engulfed his member.

Naruto moaned and tried to arch up towards Kuro, but strong hands again held him down again. This time he whined a fought back a little harder before lying still. Kuro was going so infuriatingly slow!

"Kyu!" Naruto gasped, "Please!" Kuro smirked around Naruto's hardened appendage, he wasn't in the mood to be sadistic just now so he decided comply with his lovers demands without question.

Despite knowing that he was getting what he ultimately wanted Naruto still protested loudly as Kuro sat up taking his warmth with him. Naruto remained still as he'd been told earlier even though he wanted to tackle Kuro.

Naruto watched with lust-filled eyes as the redhead removed his sleep shorts. It took ever once of Naruto's limited self control not to jump the man. With grace Kuro leaned back. With one hand he opened the draw beside the bed and removed a small bottle, and with the other had he removed the hair tie that keep his wild red hair back from his face.  
He leaned forward again and removed the top from the bottle.

Carefully, so as not to get any on the sheets that would have to be washed later anyway, he poured some of the oil on to his hand. Smirking Kuro rubbed the oil on to his erection and ensured that it was coating his figures as well. He moved slightly placing his well-oiled figures at Naruto's entrance. The blond spread his legs and pressed against Kuro fingers.

"Eager are we love?" Kuro asked teasingly and Naruto just whined in response. Slowly Kuro's fingers penetrated Naruto one at a time, who winced a let but otherwise managed to remain still. Carefully Kuro moved him fingers leaning forward to kiss Naruto. Naruto moan against Kuro's mouth as he felt the fingers move with in him.

Then suddenly they were gone, and Naruto forced himself to relax as much as possible. The missing digits were replaced by something much larger and harder and Naruto hissed in pain and pleasure at the familiar sensation. He moved his legs so that they wrapped around the redheads waist pulling the man closer to him.

Kuro remained still waiting for a command from Naruto to make him move, and he didn't have to wait long.

"Move damn you!" He shouted impatiently. Kuro did as he was told setting a slow easy pace till Naruto growled at him between pleasure filled gasps. Together they moved and Kuro gasped as he felt Naruto's charka ghost over his body, his own charka extending down to stroke Naruto's entire body.

It didn't take long for them to reach their limit, Naruto covering them both in a sticky mess as he called Kuro's name.

"It's a good thing you can't die of happyness, or you'd be the death of me." Naruto whispered before slipping back into sleep. Kuro just smiled and shock his head, before getting up to take a shower and fix breakfast for the blound of would be famished by the time he woke up.

AN: o.O I should have quite while I was ahead, lemons just aren't my thing especially when both people involved are involved willingly. Perhaps there is something wrong with my head. Well here is the sequel that I promised, don't worry there is more! I hope ya'll enjoy it! Morana


	2. Chapter 2: Plots and Rumors

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sai, I wish I owned a body like his too.

Thanks to: ExplodingChickenOfDoom, DragonSaphira, Spiel, noone cares enough, Ore no Naruto, and Utena-Puchiko-nyu I love my reviewers because you people rock!

---

Sai knelt before Danzo to receive his mission information.

"You failed to get Orochimaru's help in destroying the village, but it seems that you will have another chance." Sai was mildly confused, but he didn't let it show.

"I highly doubt that Orochimaru is fool enough to help us after I tried to kill Sasuke." Danzo smiled.

"I'm not talking about Orochimaru. I'm talking about a far greater destructive force, one that no one will be able to stop now that the Forth is dead. Boy I'm talking about Kyuubi."

--

"Good morning beautiful!" Sai's voice rang out from across the street and Ino who was setting up flowering in front of her parents store stood to wave at him.

"Good morning Sai. How are you?" She liked this smiley new member of Team 7 despite what her friends said. She frowned in concern when Sai's constant smile slipped from his face. As for Sai he hoped he'd gotten the right face; 'emotions' where a pain.

"I'm worried to tell the truth."

_Worrid? _Ino though _He looks like his pet gold fished just died. _Sai bit his lip, feigning reluctance to expand on the idea, but in truth he was waiting for Ino. Waiting for...

"Worried? What about?" Sai would have let a little laugh escape his lips, but it was neither in his character nor did it fit the circumstance.

"Naruto." Sai considered pausing again, but he could see he had Ino's attention. "I am concerned about his new... _friend_."

"You mean Kuro? He is hardly 'new' anymore, and 'friend' is putting a little mildly don't you think?" Sai scoffed, he hoped it was appropriate. Books could be so unclear!

"Yes well I have worried about Naruto and his relationship with this 'Kuro' for some time now. I happened to overhear Kakashi-sensei and Sakura talking the other day. Normally I would have passed on but I heard Kuro's name mentioned, and I have suspected them of something for a while so I paused to listen." Again he paused and this time he didn't have to wait.

"What did you hear?"

"I'm not sure how to make you believe me, but they seemed to think that Kuro is the nine-tailed fox, and Naruto doesn't know."

AN: So I apologize for the shortness. I had a **much **longer much better update but the computer didn't like it so the nice long update went POOF and Morana went to find a shotgun to kill said computer. But that's not really the point, the point is this chapter was longer, and much better, but this is the best I could do to re-create it. So yeah, I'll try to make the next update longer, and not let the computer kill it this time. On a complete different note the same computer that I tried to kill thinks that Ino is a 'that', so maybe I don't hate so much anymore. -Morana


	3. Chapter 3: Fools to Trust

Thanks to: PirateCaptainBo, psychocitten, ExplodingChickenOfDoom, Ore no Naruto, DragonSaphira for reviewing. I love you'll!

---

Rumors are like a virulent poison in the body of a community. They spread weakening bounds and breeding hatred. Kuro noticed the whispers as he walked through the street on his way home. There were always whispers, the people of Konoha loved a good scandal more than anything else, but these whispers were different. The streets were rank with fear, and people held the town's children close as Kuro walk by. The young woman with the pretty smile that he bought fruit from clung tightly to her husband who glared at him with loathing and fear. It was rather confusing, he knew these people and they knew him. So why was he suddenly being treated worse than an outsider? Why was he being treated like an invader?

Thinking back people had been like this all day. The worried confusedlooks his friend Izumo had given him, the wary way the ninja's dropping off their reports had acted. The only people that had seemed unaffected were the Hokage, her assistant Sakura, and of course Naruto. Still deep in thought he opened the door to find a panicked Naruto speaking with a young man with full lips and short dark hair. Kuro thought they might once, if only he could remember his name.

"Kyu." Naruto voice sounded frightened and relieved at the same time. His tan face was twisted with worry and Kuro quickly embraced him casting a confused look at the dark haired boy. Sai that was the name!

"They know." Naruto moaned softly.

"What?" Remembering the way the villages had acted he was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"They know! They know who you are! What you are!" Kuro's eyes grew wide and he glanced at the Sai who was leaning on the counter. The boy just smiled and nodded.

"How do they know?" This time it wasn't Naruto who answered, but his friend.

"It would seem that Sakura can't keep her mouth shut." The Sai sneered.

"How did…" Kuro began but Naruto cut him off.

"Kuro we have to leave! They'll try to kill you!" Naruto cried clinging to Kuro's shirt.

"Let them try, they'll be in for a surprise." Kuro snarled pulling Naruto closer to him.

"But I don't want that! I don't want you to hurt anyone!" Naruto's eyes were wide a pleading, and despite everything still had a touch of innocence.

"I know you don't, but I would kill any number of people if they tried to hurt you. I'd even kill the Hokage."

"Please don't say that Kyu. Please let's just leave." Kuro sighed; he didn't want them to have to leave. It wasn't healthy Naruto to be so attached to a demon that he would give up his village. It wasn't healthy for Naruto be attached to a demon at all.

"No, you'll stay here. You need this village and they need you. I'll go and they forget I ever was." Naruto's face darkened and he glared at Kuro.

"No! I won't forget you! I can't live without you! **We **are leaving." The boy's voice was fierce and his blue eyes blazed with angry passion.

"Naruto…" Kuro whispered.

"No!" Naruto shouted, his grip on Kuro tightening. He lowered his voice to the softest whisper, "I don't need them they way I need you. Please, please don't leave me." Kuro sighed, he could deny Naruto nothing, even if what the boy was asking wasn't good for him.

"Fine, but tell the Hokage. I don't want them sending seek-nin after you." Naruto smiled widely and nodded, but Kuro's face was tight with worry.

"I'll take him," Sai stepped forward startling Naruto who had forgotten his friend was there, "I promise that no harm will come to him." He smiled and extended his pale hand. Kuro lips tightened and he hugged Naruto closer before releasing him.

"Go, I'll meet you just outside the gates." He pressed his lips softly against Naruto's, "Be safe my angel." Naruto nodded mutely and casting Kuro a happy smile followed his friend from the house.

---

Sai smiled as he walked side by side with Naruto. Fools, they were all fools to trust. He had expected as much form Naruto, but he had thought that the nine tailed fox wouldn't be so easily deceived. Sai almost laughed, that foolish trust would now leads to their own destruction.

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to post, and sorry it's short. It was going to be longer, but I didn't want it to be the last so I broke in half. I think that the next chapter is the end. Thank you all for reading! Oh I almost forgot, I have decided that I want to know how many people read my author's notes so if you read this please put blue lion somewhere in your review. Again thanks for reading –Morana.


	4. Chapter 4: To Be Hokage

Thanks to: iloveme5895, escape5, Ore no Naruto, ExplodingChickenOfDoom, and PirateCaptainBo for reviewing. I hope the wait wasn't too long.

Even bigger thanks to: ExplodingChickenOfDoom and Ore no Naruto you are the only two that passed and I love you for it. Everyone else you got a 20 if you ask me that's pretty lame, but I'll let you pass too.

---

Naruto and Sai walked in silence. It hurt Naruto to see the way the villagers shied away from him as though he had some deadly disease. The malice in their eyes made him uneasy and he was glad that Sai had volunteered to walk with him. It was ridiculous, but Naruto was afraid to walk down the streets' of his own village. He turned to thanks his teammate for walking with him and discovered Sai was gone. Panic welled up in Naruto as he glanced around the crowded street. He could hear the whispers, he could feel the glances, and he knew these people could be dangerous. He decided it would be best to see the Hokage and get out as fast as he could, but he still wondered where Sai had gotten to. Just then he saw the man in question.

"Sai!" He called out waving, but even as the words left his mouth he knew something was wrong; Sai wasn't smiling. The boy with the forever smile looked repulsed by Naruto addressing him.

"How can you have the nerve to talk to me?" Sai spat and Naruto looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I was just looking for you. We're supposed to go see the Hokage together."

"I heard you and that, that demon" Sai spat the word, "Talking! Do you want to be Hokage so badly you'd destroy half the village for it?" It hit Naruto then, Sai was acting and he was good at it.

"I would never do anything to hurt this village and neither would Kuro." Naruto was more than upset by the accusation he was frightened by it. Judging by the murderous looks the villagers were giving him it was only a matter of time before they got violent.

"_Kuro_," Sai mocked, "Why don't you call him by his name? Everyone here knows it."

"Sai please this isn't funny." Naruto pleaded.

"No, Naruto, it's not. There is nothing funny about plotting with the Kyuubi to destroy your village simply to gain personal glory. You sicken me; too think you would sell not only your body but your soul as well to that murder." Sai face turned very dark and he stepped closer to Naruto and lowered his voice so that the crowd had to strain to hear.

"But you know what? I'm not going to let you do it, and I'm sure these people aren't either." Sai turned to the crowd and shouted, "He was on his way to kill the Hokage!" There was an angry buzz in the crowd, and a voice called,

"You should have let him the Hokage could destroy a lowlife like him any day!" There was loud support of this until Sai smiled and called over the top.

"If he challenged her openly yes, but do you really think a demon-whore like him has enough honor to do that? No! He knows she trust him and he was planning on killing her before she even had her guard up!" The crowd hissed and moved forward with Sai. At some point someone had thought to gather the children away from the growing mob and Naruto could see them their eyes wide with fear and confusion as they looked at him.

"You don't believe him do you?" Naruto asked hurt raw in his voice, "You know me! You watched me grow up! This is my home! Do you honestly think I would betray you?" Whispers of demon, traitor, and murder flew through the crowd. Naruto through one last desperate glance at Sai and founded him smiling.

"Yes," He didn't raise his voice but it carried all the same, "You watched him grow up. You knew that Kyuubi's soul lay next to his, poisoning him, corrupting him. Then by some miracle he was freed from his demon, but did he let it go? Did he kill while it lay next to him in a soft human body? No! He gave himself to the demon, became its willing lover. Brought to the village, let it walk among you and you're children. Plotted to destroy your way of life, and he would still call this place home."

"It's not true!" Naruto cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Did you know that your _Kuro_ was a demon?" Sai rounded on Naruto. Caught off guard opened and shut his mouth. Sai sneered,

"Did you tell the Hokage what you knew?" Sai took a step forward.

"I-I" Naruto stuttered and Sai cut him off,

"Did you let him stay at your house?" The crowd was pressing closer now.

"Sleep in your bed?" Naruto couldn't deny any of it; he had never been good at lying.

"Didn't he say he'd kill any number of people for you? Even the Hokage?" Naruto tried to take a step back and founded a wall of people.

"T-that not what he meant and you know it!" Naruto cried. Sai leaned closer so that only Naruto could hear him.

"You couldn't save your best friend and now you can't save yourself. You really are a worthless ninja." Naruto lunged, it was a stupid thing to do, but thinking things through was another thing he wasn't good at. Sai smiled as Naruto blade cut his face. The crowd surged forward dragging Naruto beneath them. The boy snarled and fought, but found himself overwhelmed.

AN: So I lied and didn't end this chapter. Sai was too long winded and OOC. Oh well next time! It's more fun to let you wait to see what Kyuubi is going to do. Thanks for reading. -Morana


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye Love

Thanks to: Ryu The Eight Tailed Fox, Dark Mican, x-EliteAssassin-x, DragonSaphira, ExplodingChickenOfDoom, noone cares enough, Ore no Naruto, iloveme5895, and Lady Renyel of Arella for reviewing. 

BIG HUGE THANKS AND GAINT HUG, A PIE OF YOUR CHOOSING, AND THREE COOKIES: to TheDeviant who beta for me even though she doesn't read this story.

-

Sai ran down the street, the cut on his face still wet with blood. Getting wounded had not been part of the plan, but it certainly didn't hurt. Now he just needed to find a fox, how fortunate that he knew just where to get one.

-

Kuro paced nervously. He was uneasy about sending Naruto to see the Hokage alone, and now he was worried that Naruto was taking too long. He told himself to be calm and to stop worrying, but he couldn't completely suppress the doubt that gnawed at him.

"Kuro!" Kuro's head snapped up and his eyes focused on Naruto's team-mate who was running towards him and the bleeding cut on his face.

"Kuro, the villagers attacked Naruto! I only just got away to come warn you!" Panic and rage threatened to overwhelm Kuro as he knocked Sai aside and ran into the village to find Naruto. He had nearly destroyed this village once; and if Naruto was harmed he would try it again. Yet this time there would not be a Fourth Hokage to stop him.

-

Naruto felt his consciousness slipping away as the villagers hit him over and over again. Fear that he would never see Kuro again flooded him, along with the fear of what Kuro would do to the villagers.

Suddenly there was face in the crowd. Sai stood smiling before him.

"We can't let that nasty demon come and heal you, can we?" He asked sweetly before driving a blade into Naruto chest, cutting off the chakra paths around his heart. "You're going to die now," Sai informed him cheerfully. Naruto howled in pain as much from the betrayal as from the blade.

A snarl parted the crowd, and the villagers once brave in the face of one unarmed boy shrank from the angry demon. Naruto looked up; his vision blurred with pain and tears, and saw Kuro coming towards him. The villagers holding Naruto up released him and ran; he would have hit the hard pavement if Kuro had not been there to catch him.

Kuro looked at the little blond in his arms. He was covered in blood and his skin was already starting to swell. Kuro tried to push his healing chakra through Naruto but discovered that the young man's chakra pathways were blocked.

"No." He whispered, brushing back Naruto hair, "No!" He turned, Naruto still clamped in his arms, to snarl at the villagers. He took a menacing step forwards when a small voice stopped him.

"Kyu, don't hurt them." Naruto whispered against Kuro's chest. Kuro opened his mouth to protest, but Naruto silenced him. "Please don't, they have families waiting for them, and it was Sai who lied to them." Naruto coughed and shuddered against Kuro.

Kuro quickly sat down cradling Naruto against him. He stroked the boy's face.

"It will be ok Naruto." He whispered, the lie constricting his throat. He knew that Naruto wouldn't be ok, because he knew Naruto was dying and now he knew why.

"Kyu," Naruto gasped and Kuro looked down. "Kyu, I love you." The words seemed to take the last of his strength and Naruto body's relaxed in Kuro arms.

"I love you too, my angel." Kuro whispered. He bent down and pressed his lips gently on Naruto's. For a brief moment he felt Naruto return the kiss.

"I will always love you." He didn't think Naruto heard him, because he was already gone. He face was blank and Kuro could no longer feel his life pulsing through his veins. Words abandoned Kuro as he threw back his head and howled. Tears streamed down his face and he bent over Naruto, slowing rocking back and forth, holding the boy's limp body close. A sharp gasp caused him to look up.

"Is he ok? I can't believe those villagers would do something like

that!" Kuro snarled at the dark haired ninja before him.

"You." He could feel his form coming undone, but he held on to control. In his demon form he had no arms to hold on to Naruto. All the same he needed to set Naruto down to kill Sai. Gently he laid Naruto on the street and turned to Sai.

He killed Sai neatly. He didn't waste time with toying or mocking. Just a simple snap of the neck and the corpse feel to the ground where he let it lay. There was no feeling of vindication as he turned away, only an aching sorrow that ate away at his soul.

In another time he would have leveled the village and killed everybody within its walls, but he couldn't do that now. His angel had used the end of strength to ask him to spare the villagers. Kuro pulled Naruto's still-warm body against his own. If his angel had told him to die he would have happily stopped his own heart.

Tears, such a simple human gesture of sorrow, were beyond Kuro. He felt as though his heart was being ripped in two, and still he couldn't cry. If only his love hadn't been so selfish. If only he had left long ago. Then perhaps his little angel would be alive. Kuro knew that Naruto had been a ninja and was fated for a violent death, but if he hadn't loved a demon at least his death wouldn't have been at the hands of his own people.

Kuro was only vaguely aware of the frightened looks he got as he carried the bloody corpse through the streets. He wasn't sure where he was going. Where do you go when you have no place to call home? His question was answered for him as he found himself standing in front of the Hokage's office. What good was it? Not even the great healer could resurrect the dead.

Kuro didn't bother knocking, he didn't have his hands free to anyway.

The moment he walked through the door Shizune turned to scold him for inviting himself in, but the words died on her lips when she saw what was cradled in his arms.

Tsunade moved quickly around her desk. She froze when she saw the body, her fear of blood overpowering her.

"What happened?" She asked as calmly as possible. It was obvious from

Kuro's face that there was nothing to be done for Naruto, and that the boy was already dead.

Kuro heard himself answer in a cold, analytical voice. He heard himself tell them how Sai had betrayed Naruto and how he had killed Sai. He remained detached even as someone removed Naruto's stiffening body from his arms. He stood silently until Tsunade pressed something cold and metal into Kuro's empty hands.

"It's his headband." She said calmly. Kuro lifted the hard metal and soft fabric to look at it. The leaf emblem stood out sharply against the warn surface. It seemed proud of its village, just like its owner had been.

"Thank you." Kuro managed. In a trance he left the office. Twice in his long life he had known love, once as father and once as a lover. Both had been as short and as beautiful as sunrise.

Kuro couldn't be sure how much time passed before the funeral. He couldn't say much of the funeral, other than it was well attended. Even the Kazekage and small group from the Sand Village came. All Kuro knew was he was now standing alone at the grave of his beloved Naruto.

As the sun set he pressed his hand to the dirt off the grave.

"It'll be a cold night tonight love. I wish I could keep you warm." He whispered.

"It's always shame when the ones we love die." The voice caused

Kuro to tense, but he didn't turn away from the grave. "I can't imagine what you would give to have him back, even for a moment. To feel that warm body press against yours again, it would be worth dying for, I think. What would be your price?" Kuro turned, his lips drawn back in a snarl to meet a man with skin so pale it fluoresced in the moonlight.

"I could give him back to you not for a moment, but for an eternity. Imagine it, your mortal lover back from the dead never to die again. All I would ask in return would be your service. Not so bad when you consider the reward. Your service and of course a living body for your little love, it's more than fair. So what do you say, Kyuubi?" Kuro looked at the pale hand stretched out to him, and up at the glowing yellow eyes.

For a moment he saw things as they could be. Naruto had his side to watch the world grow and change, not just for a few short years, but until infinity ran out. But then he saw things as they would be. He, a slave to this mad man, and his sweet innocent angel trapped in a stolen body and never to be truly happy again. Kuro pulled away from the hand and spread his arms over the grave as if to protect Naruto. His selfish love had destroyed Naruto once; there was no reason to do again.

"No." He hissed. The pale man sneered down at Kuro.

"If I couldn't feel your chakra myself I would never believe that a thing like you was the Kyuubi. I am offering you a life of happiness stretching to the end of the world and you are choosing an equally long life of misery, never to see or hear your sweet love again." Kuro snarled at the man.

"I said no, now go. Or I'll kill; I care very little for your life." He growled. The man's face contorted before melting into the shadows.

Kuro glared at the space where the man had stood and then laid himself down on the grave. He knew what the man had said was true. He would live forever with a broken heart.

As he lay on the cold earth Kuro could feel his soft human body changing, become hard as rock. He could also feel his thoughts slowing as his mind also became stone.

"I love you," Was his last thought as he fell into the deep death-sleep of an immortal who is tired of the world.

Years passed, and time ate away the faces of the Hokages. The world that believed in magic and demons faded. And a world of guns and cars replaced the world of ninja. The names of great heroes and villains disappeared into a forgotten past. Yet even in this new world there were rumors and legends of the grave of the boy who should have been Hokage and of the demon that slept there, silent as stone.

THE END

-

AN: I finally finished happy me! This note has to be short because I'm sitting outside, because it's the only place I can find wireless right now, but it's making my fingers numb because it's really really cold! Thanks for reading! -Morana


End file.
